Gunslinger Girl: You Only Live Twice
by Jacen Starslayer
Summary: American teen goes to Italy with his parents. However after his parents are murdered, he gets hit by a car while trying to escape from his parent's killers and is taken to the Social Welfare Agency. Rating may change at a later date.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Begins

AN- Hey everybody, this is my first attempt at a Gunslinger Girl fan-fiction. Also, be warned I do not speak Italian, MSWord apparently does… And I don't have a Beta for Gunslinger Girl. OC x Claes. Read and review, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl, Yu Aida does. If I did own it, someone would use a Calico M950A. Maybe…[sinister laughter]

---

_Like everything it all starts with a single event. My life, death, and rebirth were no exception. Let me start at the beginning…_

"Hey mom, can we go see the Coliseum?" A brown haired teen-aged boy asked the two grown-ups behind him, as he turned to look back at his parents with his emerald eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white tee-shirt and sneakers.

The woman, his mother, smiled before looking towards her husband as if to ask for approval from him. The man, older version of his son smiled before adjusting his glasses.

"I don't see why not." The man said before signaling a taxi, "I want you to see Rome as I used to."

"Sweet!" The boy exclaimed, before climbing in.

On the other side of the street, a couple of men watched as the family entered the taxi.

"Così il traditore, Vincent Price ha deciso di tornare in Italia per soddisfare la sua fine." (So the traitor, Vincent Price has decided to return to Italy to meet his end.)" One of the men said to rest of the table.

Another man replied as he got up from his seat before walking away from the table, "Lasciamo godere loro ultimo giorno sulla terra." (Let them enjoy their last day on Earth.)

The seated man smiled, as he clasped his hands together as he spoke calmly. "Noi non dovremmo mai sono attendibili che bastardo americano. Jacque e Raul, seguire loro e ucciderli quando vedrete una possibilità." (We should never have trusted that American bastard. Jacque and Raul, follow them and kill them when you see a chance.)

The remaining two men got up from their chairs and with a nod.

---

The Price family spent the entire day, taking in the sights of Rome even as Vincent began to have this sudden feeling of dread as they left the restaurant.

"Is everything okay, darling?" His wife asked concerned, "You've been acting strange lately, especially since you weren't too thrilled when you heard that I had gotten us plane tickets to go to Italy."

"Everything's fine, dear." Vincent lied, as he looked at his beautiful wife and his prodigal but creative son, "Alex, call us a taxi. I think that we've had enough excitement for one day."

His son turned around to face his father with a smile and a "thumbs up".

"No problem dad." The sixteen year old said cheerfully as he ran towards the end of the alley to flag down a taxi.

As soon as Alex was away, a pair of Italian men dressed in fine business suits approached the couple. "Signor e Signora Price?" One of the two men asked, causing the couple to turn around.

"Yes?" Vincent asked politely, not noticing the men slip Beretta M92Fs with silencers attached from underneath their jackets in the darkness of the alley.

"Don Giovanni sends his condolences." The same man said in perfect English before the two hit men leveled their pistols at the couple and calmly pulled the trigger, four times each. Mr. and Mrs. Price fell to the pavement staining the ground with their blood.

Just as the couple fell, Alex returned from the other end of the alley, his eyes wide as he saw the bodies of his parents on the ground, just as the two hit-men turned to face the boy their two guns drawn and their barrels smoking. Immediately upon seeing the smoking pistols in the two men's hands, he did a one-eighty turn and took off running as fast as he could for the entrance to the alley. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he saw a pair of lights to his right and then a heartbeat later, felt a large amount of pain, before hitting the ground and staring up into space.

---

Priscilla was driving home after a long day at the office in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. She was tired from staring at her computer screen as she went through the data trying to determine Padania's next move, but thanks to the coffee in her left hand she was alert enough to continue driving.

"Geez, Angelica still can't go out on missions." The young former policewoman said with sigh as she rounded the corner just as a brown-haired teenager ran out into the road from an alley to her left. She slammed on her brakes just as the car hit the boy sending him into the windshield before flying over the car and landing behind the car. She quickly stopped the car and got out to make sure that the kid was alive, as she placed a pair of fingers to his neck to search for a pulse, she noticed that down the alley that the kid came from, a pair of bodies was lying on the ground. "Shit!" She cursed as she reached into her pocket for her phone and immediately dialed the SWA.

---

The two hit-men aimed their pistols at the boy, just as the boy was struck by a yellow Volkswagen. They quickly holstered their pistols and began walking away from the scene, before the police arrived.

"Bene che risolve il problema." ("Well that solves that problem.")The one hitman said to his silent partner who just nodded.

---

Ferro was pulling a late night in her office when her phone rang picking it up she said out of habit: "Social Welfare Agency, Ferro Mancini speaking."

"Ferro, how quickly can you get an ambulance and a clean-up team assembled?" Ferro heard the voice of her colleague Priscilla ask worrisomely.

"Twenty minutes, why do you ask?" Ferro questioned with concern in her voice.

"A boy ran out in front of my car and I hit him. I went to make sure that he was alive, and I saw two dead bodies in the alley where he ran out from."

Ferro pulled out a sticky note pad and a pen, to take down the address before asking "Where am I meeting you at?"

"I'm by the alley entrance to the 'Wine Cellar' restaurant on Main Street." Priscilla said before ending the call.

---

Priscilla was sitting next to the fallen kid when the SWA team arrived with an ambulance team to treat the boy. Ferro walked over to Priscilla to see how she was handling the situation.

"Priscilla, how are you feeling?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Like crap. I damn near killed a kid who was most likely running for his life." Priscilla said regretfully as the medical team loaded the boy into the ambulance. "What's going to happen to him, Ferro?"

"With his parents dead, him a foreigner he probably won't make it through the night…" Ferro answered, causing Priscilla to hang her head as her eyes began to tear up, "However, if we take him in his chances of surviving through the night just skyrocketed."

"Thanks Ferro." Priscilla replied, before looking at her damaged car, "My beautiful car!"

---

Several hours later at the Social Welfare Agency's Technology Wing…

"Subject is a sixteen year old Caucasian male standing at five foot ten inches with a slim build. Damage to spine and neck is extensive." The head doctor said as they began to take measurements for the replacements, while another doctor began the preparations for the surgery, "This might be a challenge compared to the girls."

Within an hour the doctors had begun the operation…

---

On Ferro's computer screen, an image of the boy flashed revealing the boy's whole life in its entirety. At the bottom, a single line read… _**July 23, 2004 – Deceased. Time of Death: 2123 hours.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Jay is Born

AN- And now for the next installment of Gunslinger Girl: You Only Live Twice.

FYI- I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, without a beta to run ideas back and forth it's tough.

Also, a special thanks goes out to Isley, Dweller of the Deep for their helpful and encouraging review.

Disclaimer: Jacen owns nothing, except his Xbox 360, a couple katanas, a pair of airsoft pistols, and Jay.

And now on with the story. Please read and review.

---

"Priscilla, what do you want the boy's new name to be?" Ferro asked the 'Fallen Angel of Love,' who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can't think of one." Priscilla cried out in frustration, before looking out the window at a happy bluebird singing away, "Ferro, look there's a blue jay at the window sill singing a happy tune." As soon as she said it, inspiration hit her, "Jay, the 'Blue Bird of Happiness'. Wait does that mean that I'm his handler?" Priscilla asked her supervisor who simply nodded, "But how is that supposed to work out. I'm support, I do data gathering. "

"I believe that there is an American saying of 'You break it, you bought it.'" Ferro explained as she inputted the data for the boy's initial conditioning, "You just have to train him, equip him, and all the other fun stuff that the Fratello teams do."

Priscilla grabbed the sides of her hair and pulled it out of frustration, "How am I supposed to do that, Ferro? I don't know the first thing about teaching anyone anything."

Ferro cocked an eyebrow, before answering nonchalantly, "I don't know ask around. It's your problem not mine."

Priscilla smiled at that idea and headed off to get advice from the others Fratello teams.

---

The boy woke up with a splitting head-ache.

"Where am I?" He quietly called out, before looking around the room.

It appeared to be a small mostly empty hospital room, above the bed on a hook hung a couple IV bags.

The boy sat up in his bed when a doctor entered.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked as he took a seat near the bed.

The boy laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes as he answered, "Besides having a massive headache and having no clue as to where I am. I'd say I'm fine."

The doctor made some notes onto a notepad as he looked up, "Interesting."

"Look doc, I don't want to sound like a prick, but I do believe that the doctors are supposed are supposed to introduce themselves to their patients." The brown haired sixteen year said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, "I figured that grown-ups are supposed to have more manners than kids."

Federico Bianchi was taken aback by the boy's bluntness he smiled before replying, "You're right, I'm Doctor Bianchi I was your doctor."

The boy chuckled at the man's reaction before responding, "You know that I was only messing with you, right."

Dr. Bianchi blinked a couple times, before laughing. "I walked right into that didn't I? So now that you know my name can you tell me yours?"

The boy started to say his name but for a second he couldn't remember his name. "I think that my name is Jay…" The boy cringed in pain, "but I can't remember anything other than that."

"Interesting, I'll be back to check on you later." Dr. Bianchi said as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving Jay all alone.

A few minutes later, Jay looked up at the ceiling disinterested. "This is boring," he said before letting out a sigh, "I wish I had something to draw with."

---

Priscilla arrived at the medical wing late in the afternoon, carrying a small box with the word, Beretta written on it, tucked underneath her arm. Dr. Bianchi walked over to her and said, "Are you ready to meet him?"

Priscilla nodded still a little unsure about it, all the while thinking. _What if he hates me? What if I fail to live up to his expectations…_

"Wait here while I introduce you to him." The blond doctor said before disappearing into the room only to come back out a few minutes later, "You can go in now."

As she took a deep breath she remembered Marco's advice, _"Don't worry so much, your kid will forgive you for anything. Just remember you can always come to see any of us for advice."_ Taking a second deep breath to steel her resolve she stepped into the room.

---

Jay sat up in his bed as a young brunette woman entered the room with a small box tucked under her arm.

"Hello miss," Jay said not realizing that the woman was going to be his handler, "I'm glad someone came to visit me. It was getting really boring counting ceiling tiles and the number of times the monitors beeped."

Priscilla smiled slightly before walking over to the bed and asking, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Jay gave a hearty laugh before answering, "I'll have to pass. I'd rather not let everyone see my boxers."

Priscilla laughed at the boy's joke, "I guess I'll have to go and get you some clothes. What are your sizes?"

Jay thought for a second, before answering. Priscilla quickly wrote down the sizes on a tiny note book.

After she finished and put away the notepad, she asked, "Is there something that I can get you while I'm out?"

"Some pencils and a notepad would be great!" Jay exclaimed cheerfully before continuing, "I mean it's just so boring…"

"I understand." Priscilla said as she set the small box on the bed and opened it revealing a large Beretta handgun with a folding fore-grip in front of the enlarged trigger guard, a detachable stock and a twenty round extended double stacked magazine, "Do you know what this is, Jay?"

Jay looked at the pistol and replied, "It's a Beretta M93 Raffica 9x19mm machine pistol, has a rate of fire of 1100rounds/min when firing at three round burst. It's primarily used for dignitary protection and room to room searches. It's a CQB weapon."

Priscilla handed it to him, along with the owner's manual and said, "Until you get discharged, I want you to read this manual and memorize this gun, because you and I have training as soon as you get out."

Jay flashed the young woman a smile and graciously accepted the orders, while saying, "As it is ordered it shall be done."

Priscilla smiled and headed to the door, before turning around and saying, "By the way, don't call me 'Miss' call me Priscilla or 'Sis', 'kay?"

Jay nodded as he set to his assigned task.

---

And that concludes chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter in the Cafeteria

Hey everyone. It's about time to continue down the road that is Gunslinger Girl: You Only Live Twice.

Special thanks go out to Isley, Dweller of the Deep, Nashi Naiur, and Treila-san for their reviews and CrazyIdiot78 (For becoming my beta-reader)

Disclaimer: Personally, I don't get the point of this…but whatever…I don't own Gunslinger Girl, Yu Aida does. If I did, there'd be at least _**one**_ boy cyborg, geez. And Franca, Franco and Pinocchio would've lived, because Pinocchio was awesome.

Well enough of that, now as they say, "Now on with the show."

- - -

A few hours later, Priscilla returned to Jay's hospital room with a bag of clothes and another bag filled with art supplies.

"I'm back." The brunette said as she set the bags in front of the boy on small hospital bed, "I didn't know what you liked, so I picked some clothes that I figured would look good on you. Why don't you get dressed so that I can give you the grand tour?"

Jay nodded before pulling out the clothes from the bag. Inside was a pair of blue denim jeans, a matching jacket, a black tee-shirt, green boxers, a brown leather shoulder holster and a pack of white socks.

He turned towards Priscilla, his face slightly red from embarrassment, he said in a rather shyly: "Sis, can you wait outside for me, I'm a little self-conscious."

Priscilla smirked at Jay's request, before turning and walking out of the hospital room.

- - -

Jay got dressed as quickly as he could. As he went to put on his jeans he fell back onto the bed twice from losing his balance, his joints whined in opposition as he tried to force his body to cooperate. _I'm in a hospital, after having I'm guessing surgery._ _It doesn't surprise me that my body is uncooperative._ Jay thought as put on his denim jacket over top his leather shoulder holster, completely concealing the Beretta machine pistol.

Jay smiled as he left the room with legs stiffened and with a slow mechanical motion all the while thinking, Sweet! I get to tour this place with Sister Priscilla.

- - -

On the other side of the two-way mirror, Dr. Bianchi was observing the boy while making notes, _Cyborg 72312 a.k.a. Jay, subject displays a greater range of emotions than that usually seen in first generation cyborg. During first meeting with handler and medical staff, subject exhibited emotions such as sarcasm, laughing, and disrespect. In comparison to the other First Gens, his fine motor skills of his hands are progressing normally, however motor function to the lower extremities are returning at a much slower pace. This could be the result of lingering spinal nerve compression of the L4-L2 nerves from the accident._

"Interesting…" The blond head researcher said as he reviewed the subject's files in the attempt to explain the discrepancies only to comment on the findings, "All psychological tests come back normal along with the conditioning drugs being within the therapeutic range. So why does the subject act less like a blank slate and more like a normal teenager?"

- - -

"So where are we going first, sis?" Jay asked as he looked at the brunette data analyst as they walked down the hallway from the room, albeit slowly due to Jay's mobility.

Priscilla looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if a starting point would pop into her lap, uninspired she turned towards her cybernetic-enhanced 'little brother' and asked, "Where do you want to start, Jay?"

Jay shrugged only to have his stomach put its 'two-cents' in. Embarrassed, Jay tilted his head down to stare at the tiles, before putting in his suggestion, "Maybe the cafeteria would be a good place to start…"

Priscilla chuckled before starting down the hall at a brisk pace as she called back, "We'd better hurry or we'll miss the Chef's favorite recipe, Penne ala Vodka."

Jay blinked in confusion before asking, "Penne ala Vodka? What's that?"

Priscilla gasped in disbelief. "You've never heard of Penne ala Vodka!? You poor boy…" She embraced the confused teen as she said, "Its penne noodles in a creamy vodka sauce and one of the best meals made by Chef Manicossa."

"Okay…you know you can let go of me at any time." Jay stated plainly, causing the brunette woman's eyes to widen.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Priscilla said as she released the boy before looking away sheepishly, "I guess that you're not a 'physical contact' type of person."

The brown haired teen hung his head and said, "Can we go get something to eat now?"

The Fallen Angel of Love smiled at the American teen before turning back to continue with her original plan.

"Of course," Priscilla teased, "I know that you're just dying to try the pasta."

Jay gave her a hard look before picking up his pace and chasing with stiff legs after her all the while yelling, "Hey wait for me! I can't walk that fast yet!"

- - -

It took the 'siblings' several minutes to walk from the Technology Center to the Cafeteria in the Residential Complex. As they pushed to the doors open, Jay's mouth began to water as the food's aroma rafted from the kitchen.

"Oh man that smells so good." He said as he started towards the kitchen, only to get held back by Priscilla's hand before turning to her and yelling,"Hey what's the big idea stopping me?"

"I'm going to go speak with the chef about giving you a sample, so I want you to be a good boy and wait here until I get back, 'kay?" Priscilla said with a smile.

However, Jay was not amused. He blinked twice before responding, "What, am I five now?"

Priscilla hung her head, "This isn't going to be easy", she muttered before sighing while the boy glared at her in defiance. "Look the chef doesn't know you yet, so he's bound to get angry if you enter his 'domain'. You understand what I'm telling you right?"

Jay nodded grudgingly, before taking a seat in a corner. 'This is crap! I'm starving and then told to wait when I'm so close that I can almost taste the food'_, _the young American thought while sulking.

Meanwhile, Triela and the other gunslinger girls were walking to the cafeteria chatting about the latest gossip.

"Jose, told me that there's a new fratello team." Henrietta said cheerfully.

"I heard the same thing from Jean." Rico said as she skipped down the hall, "I can't wait to meet them."

"I heard that the new cyborg was a boy." Angelica said from the back of the group of girls.

Everyone else turned to look back at her in shock.

"Who told you that?" Triela asked in disbelief.

Angelica looked up at the ceiling as if to think for a moment, before smiling and stating, "I forgot."

The rest of the girls hung their head in disappointment.

"It's probably just a rumor anyway." Triela said as she pushed open the door to the cafeteria, "I mean I seriously doubt that they'd throw another boy in with us…"

She stopped talking as soon as she noticed a brown haired teenager sitting at a table in a corner, the rest of the girls looked towards him with a mixture of curiosity and intrigue.

Jay noticed the girls enter the cafeteria out of the corner of his eyes, the surprised look on their faces, made him uneasy. 'Are these girls so sheltered that they've never seen a boy before...' The feeling of uneasiness intensified as the girls walked over.

"Why are you girls staring at me like I have three heads?" Jay said grouchily in English, "Look why don't you girls go play with Barbies or something."

Triela blinked in confusion before turning towards the other girls and muttering in Italian, "Non credo che lui è uno di noi. Non sembra di parlare inglese." ("I don't think that he's one of us. He doesn't appear to speak Italian.")

"Whatever..." Jay muttered in frustration, his patience quickly wearing thin, "Damnit sis, when will I actually be able to eat!"

"Look here boy, I don't know who you are, but if you think that everyone is just going to let you treat us with disrespect, you are dead wrong." Triela said in an accented English, as she began to crack her knuckles.

Jay looked at her getting ready to fight and he said, "Look I'm sorry if I disrespected you. I just got out of the hospital, and I'm starving. Sis told me to wait out here for her and I'm growing impatient."

Triela was still contemplating how to respond to that, when Priscilla walked back in from the kitchen.

"Hello girls. Have you met Jay yet?" She asked happily before noticing the tension in the room.

"Hello Priscilla!" Angelica said with a smile.

Jay turned back towards Priscilla and asked, "Can I eat now?"

Triela looked towards Jay with disdain, her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white from lack of blood to them.

"Jay..." Priscilla asked her young charge, "What did you do now?"

The American boy looked down to the ground to avoid looking her in the eye.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Jay what did you do to incur the wrath of Triela?" Priscilla asked venomously.

Shamefully he spoke, "I'm sorry sis. As I was waiting for you to return, I started to grow impatient and when the girls entered I was rude."

Priscilla sighed as Triela said in Italian, "Ha detto, 'Se vuoi perchè non ci ragazze andare a giocare con le Barbie o qualcosa del genere'." ("He said, 'Look why don't you girls go play with Barbies or something.'")

Jay felt a chill roll down his spine as Priscilla glared at him.

"I know just who to ask to help with your training." Priscilla said angrily before saying, "By the way, the Chef said that the Penne won't be done for a few more hours, but you can make yourself a sub."

Jay looked towards Priscilla questioningly, "So you're not going to eat with me, sis?"

"No I'm not. I'm angry and disappointed with you right now." Priscilla said in a scolding tone, "You have no idea what these girls have been through!"

The other girls were bewildered by Priscilla's actions.

Jay hung his head and bit his lip as her words struck home. "You're right. I'm being an ass, so it's only natural that you'd be upset." The words rolled off his tongue almost as if he were trying to convince himself.

"You have the rest of the day off, since I can't bear to look at you right now." Priscilla said angrily before walking out of the cafeteria alone.

Jay felt crushed at her cold attitude. "Congratulations Jay. You've pissed off sis within an hour of leaving the hospital room." He said to himself, before hearing his stomach growl angrily, "I guess I'd better make me a sandwich."

The girls however were currently having mixed feelings about the boy, on one hand he was disrespectful and rude, on the other hand he was still one of them.

Triela and the others watched the boy's movements as he made himself his sub


	4. Chapter 4: Public Humilation

And now for the latest Chapter of Gunslinger Girl: You Only Live Twice.

Special thanks go out to Isley, Dweller of the Deep, Nashi Naiur, Treila-san and KeizerGodzilla for their reviews and CrazyIdiot78 for becoming my beta-reader

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl, Yu Aida does. Nor do I own Alpha, he belongs to Boomer-Gonz. I only own Jay Valentine and the majority of my villains.

Please read and review. If you do, you will receive special thanks as well as your name placed in the special thanks section.

- - -

A few minutes later outside the cafeteria, Priscilla was furious at the nerve of her charge. "How could you say that to the girls?" She said before reaching down for her phone in her pocket and dialing a number, "Hey Hillshire, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Hillshire's voice rang through the cell phone's receiver.

"Can I ask you to help Jay with his close combat training?" Priscilla asked.

"May I ask why you want to send him against Triela this soon?"

"Well, I figured it be a good way to teach him not to judge a book by its cover." Priscilla replied as she slowly started to calm down, "He told the girls to go play with dolls."

"He told Triela to go play with dolls and he's still breathing?"

"I intervened before she killed him."

"Well as much as Triela would love to knock the boy down a few pegs, we can't. We've been given a couple missions to do."

"Oh." Priscilla answered disappointingly.

"Might I recommend that you ask Alpha?" Hillshire suggested, "He's told Ferro that he's willing to teach CQC to anyone who needs additional instruction."

Priscilla thought about it for a moment before replying, "Thanks Hillshire, I'll do that."

"Don't worry about it," Hillshire's voice echoed, "Consider this a little payment for all the times that you've helped us with the girls. Well I'd better hang up I need to tell Triela about the mission."

Priscilla smiled a bit before replying, "I'll tell her to meet up with you, since I'm right by the cafeteria."

"That would save me the trouble of walking over there." The German admitted, "However, you need to get in contact with Alpha."

Letting out a sigh, Priscilla responded, "Yeah."

"I'm going to hang up now so call Alpha." Hillshire commanded, before ending the call.

Priscilla quickly typed in a phone number into the keypad of her phone. The phone rang twice before she heard a male voice on the other end.

"Leave a message after the beep."

"Hey! It's me, Priscilla. Pick up!" Priscilla said, "I want to ask you for help."

"Hey Priscilla, what can I do for you?" The voice asked.

"I have a little brother now and Jean wants him combat ready as soon as possible." Priscilla stated before asking, "I was wondering if you could help me out by teaching him about combat and close quarters combat?"

There was a long pause as if the person on the other end was contemplating something before they asked, "The Director is letting me train new operatives again?"

"Not exactly, but I'd be eternally grateful Alpha," Priscilla replied, "and I think that Jay would make a good student for you. You might get actually along with each other."

"Why not, I've got time to kill." The man known as Alpha stated calmly, "Tell your charge to meet me at the Gym in a half hour."

"Do you want me to have him bring anything?" Priscilla asked.

"Not really, just his 'a-game,'" Alpha stated plainly, "Please have him show up on time, I've still got my own missions to do." He said promptly before terminating the call.

"Thanks Alpha." Priscilla said out loud as looked down at her phone, "I'd better tell Jay the news."

Steeling her nerves she turned back towards the cafeteria.

- - -

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Jay was trying to make sense of Priscilla's actions.

"Why did she get so upset with me?" He asked himself, "Especially over something so stupid and meaningless."

"Something so stupid and meaningless?" Priscilla called out from the doorway her anger returning, "Well let me tell you something they may not look like much, but each of these girls are combat veterans with over forty missions under their belts."

Jay immediately burst into laughter, before replying sarcastically, "That's a good one, sis. Child assassins, what do they use Hello Kitty guns, or perhaps the infamous Hello Kitty Flamethrower that I heard about in a magazine once."

"Why do you think that I gave you that handgun!?" Priscilla exclaimed, "You're going to be trained to fight terrorists and criminals for the state."

"Say what!?" Jay exclaimed for the first time completely at a loss for anything else to say.

"Are you familiar with the show, 'The Six Million Dollar Man?'" Priscilla asked earning a nod from the boy, "Well you and the rest of the girls here are like the guy in that show."

"So what are you saying?" Jay asked in confusion and disbelief, "That I'm a robot?"

Priscilla brought her hand to her forehead and replied, "No you're a cyborg created by a top-secret Government program in order to fight terrorism and make this nation peacefully again."

Jay broke into laughter at Priscilla's statement.

"I'm a cyborg, eh? Hahaha. That's great! You expect me to believe that science fiction crap Sis?" Jay cockily stated.

"You really believe that?" Priscilla responded to the cocky boy, "What will it take to prove to you that you're a cyborg?"

"Let's see..." Jay thought for a moment before responding, "I can't think of anything."

"So it will take something drastic to make you understand." Priscilla stated solemnly.

"Yeah," Jay stated defiantly from his chair in the cafeteria.

"Strip down naked." Priscilla stated innocently with a smile on her face.

"Hell no! Are you crazy we're in a public place?" Jay said all the while his arms moved seemingly on their own, quickly and efficiently removing his shirt. As his hands moved towards to his pants' zipper he looked towards the table full of blushing preteen girls staring at him with curious eyes, tears were brewing in his eyes as he begged "Please stop making me do this" as he unzipped his pants and was about to unbutton the last button.

"You can stop now, I don't want to embarrass you any further." Priscilla said as she sat down across from him.

"What did you just do?" Jay asked as he put his shirt back on, attempting to regain his composure.

"I gave you an order and your body began following it to the letter."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? Messing with a person's mind making them do stuff that they don't want to." Jay said before suddenly feeling a surge of bile trickle up the back of his throat, causing him to bend over in pain. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I'm guessing what you're experiencing now is the fail-safe program to force your obedience." Priscilla replied as she got up and walked behind him, before giving him a motherly hug. "I'm truly sorry for doing that I just wanted to show you what sort of position you are in, and I couldn't think of anything short of forcing your body to betray you, would prove it to you."

"...True I did say that it would take something drastic to prove me to admit that I was wrong." Jay said trying to fake a smile while trying to force the bile down through sheer will power before continuing, "So let me guess that you can force me to do anything you want."

"Yes, but I won't." Priscilla said while hugging him, "A partnership is about trust, communication and honesty. I broke your trust in order to show what you in for, and for that I'm sorry. I hope that you forgive me."

"I'll forgive you since I _was_ asking for it." Jay stated before apologizing, "So what's the upside to being here?"

Priscilla paused a moment in an attempt to remember the file on the Type One project.

"Well, you are going to be faster and stronger than most professional athletes. You have built-in body armor certified against pistols and some rifles in your torso and you head however your eyes are unprotected. You're reflexes and senses should have also been enhanced."

"Okay so let me get this straight, as long as I don't let myself get sniped, shot by a shotgun or do something really retarded, I'm good right?" Jay asked after regaining his composure.

"I guess that...a fair assessment." Priscilla replied slightly unnerved at the boy's reaction.

"So when do we start?" Jay asked intrigued by the revelation.

"I've found you a Close-Quarters Combat trainer to train you." Priscilla stated as she got up from the seat, "You are to meet him in..." She looked at the clock on the wall before continuing, "ten minutes in the gym."

"Why aren't you training me Sis?" Jay asked with curious eyes.

"I can't teach what I don't know." She replied before standing up, "Well I'd better head off I've got paperwork to do."

"That's a letdown." Jay stated as the brunette ex-cop was walking to the door causing her to turn around for a moment.

"I can teach you some old cop tricks later though." She replied with a wink before stepping through the doors.

"Well I'd better head towards the Gym to meet this person." Jay said as he got up and headed for the exit.

Meanwhile at the girls' table...

"Serves that jerk right," Triela said after Jay left the room, the other girls remained silent as they struggled to make up their own minds regarding the new boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Alpha Male

Chapter of Gunslinger Girl: You Only Live Twice.

Special thanks go out to Isley, Dweller of the Deep; Nashi Naiur; Treila-san and KeizerGodzilla for their reviews and CrazyIdiot78 for becoming my beta-reader

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl, Yu Aida does. Nor do I own Alpha, he belongs to Boomer-Gonz. I only own Jay Valentine and the majority of my villains.

Please read and review. If you do, you will receive special thanks as well as your name placed in the special thanks section.

- - -

Jay arrived at the gym with about a minute to spare only to find it empty.

"I'm surprised since your handler is Priscilla, I expected you to be late but you're actually on time." A boy's voice called out from behind him causing Jay to turn towards the speaker. "By the way stand up straight, your posture is ridiculous."

The speaker turned out to be a raven haired teen a little older than him leaning against the wall near the door who wore a pair of loose fitting denim jeans and a gray hoodie.

Jay looked at the boy before raising an eyebrow dismissively.

"There's no way! You can't be the teacher, you're barely older than me." Jay stated disrespectfully before trying to exit the building. The raven haired boy moved slightly and Jay found himself on the ground looking at the ceiling.

"Did you honestly believe that you could leave without my permission?" The raven haired boy stated as he looked down towards Jay.

"Who the hell are you?" Jay said before climbing to his feet.

"My name is Alpha Lautani, but you will call me 'sir' while you're under my tutelage." Alpha stated.

"So I'm going to assume that the only way that I'm going to leave here is by knocking you out." Jay replied as he started to crack his knuckles.

Alpha stared at Jay with disinterest as Jay brought his clenched fist near his face.

"Your form is embarrassing. Let me show you." Alpha stated as he dropped down out of sight.

"Huh?" Jay said, before receiving a blow to his left side causing him to cringe in pain. "You bastard!" He yelled as he threw a left hook which Alpha easily dodged.

"Is that all you've got?" Alpha said with a yawn, "I was hoping to break a sweat. You're defenses are so bad it's embarrassing to watch."

- - -

In the Data Analysis Department of the Social Welfare Agency's Section Two, Priscilla was scanning through a file on her computer monitor after finishing going through a huge stack of papers that cluttered the desk's surface.

"Oh man!" The brunette Italian cried out as she read the file to herself, "How is this going to help me figure out what his training method should be!?"

On the screen were the records for the boy formerly known as Alex Price.

"Jean's going to have my head if Jay can't be made combat-effective soon," The brunette let out a long sigh as she began trying to come up with an effective plan. "I really do need help. What can I do with a former boy scout with merit badges in..." she stated as she began reading off his merit badges, "Archery, Wilderness Survival, Radio, Computers, Hiking, Camping," She cried out in frustration, "...This is stupid, why am I looking over his past to try and get an idea on where to begin."

Her confusion disappeared when she heard a knock on the door and Ferro stepped in to the office.

"How's the training program coming along." Ferro asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

Priscilla placed her head against the table and replied, "Horrible. I don't know what I'm going to train him in."

Ferro brought her palm to her face and sighed, "I thought that we went through this already."

Priscilla thought a moment before answering, "Well I've asked Alpha to teach Jay about close quarters combat, but I haven't figured out what Jay's niche should be."

Ferro just stood there dumbfounded. 'If that boy survives Alpha's training...' Ferro thought,'...he'll be an excellent asset to the agency.'

- - -

"Are you giving up yet?" Alpha asked to Jay who was currently lying on the ground again, "You're not going to land a hit on me not in your lifetime anyway."

"I won't know until I try right?" Jay stated as he rolled backwards to put some distance between him and Alpha, "And anyway you learn more from failure than success. So eventually I'll land a hit on you."

Alpha couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy's naivety, "You learn more from failure than success? In the field, if you fail you or your handler is dead, there are no re-do's, no rewind button. It's succeed or die and to prove to you that check your holster."

Unsure Jay reached for the machine pistol in his underarm holster only to find it empty. Confused he looked up only to stare into the business end of his own gun. "Wha!?" Jay cried out in surprise.

"If this is an example of what you're capable of then it's pointless for us to continue." Alpha said before casually tossing the pistol to its owner, "You're just wasting my time."

Jay stood up and stretched his legs, "Let's go once more, my legs are still stiff since I've been out of the medical ward for little over an hour."

Alpha glanced back toward the rookie with disinterest, "You seriously just got discharged from the medical ward? Then there's no point in continuing until you're used to your body. In the meantime, I want you to read up on Judo, Brazilian Jijutsu, and Hapkido. You are to give yourself a basic understanding of those styles and the next time we meet we will correct your mistakes, when I can see your abilities in their raw form."

"So what now?" Jay asked as he sat down on the floor, his mind finally registering the damage from Alpha's attacks.

"You're free to go." Alpha stated with apathy before continuing, "Just make sure that your here two weeks from today at three o'clock on the dot. If you run late don't even bother showing up."

"Understood sir." Jay said grudgingly accepting defeat as he stood up, "One of these days I will defeat you in a spar."

"Even if you think that, it won't change the outcome." Alpha stated plainly, "Better men than you have tried and lost."

"We shall see." Jay said before walking out of the gym.


	6. Chapter 6: What a Soldier Needs to Know

For your reading enjoyment, I present Chapter 6 of Gunslinger Girl: You Only Live Twice. A special thanks goes out to Isley Dweller of the Deep, Nashi Naiur, Triela-san, KeizerGodzilla, ElfenMagix, Reno-sky and lastly the person who makes sure that this story is up to par, CrazyIdiot78.

Disclaimer: I do not own the following, Gunslinger Girl and Alpha, their owners are Yu Aida and Boomer-Gonz, respectively. Jay however is mine, although I am willing to loan him if you ask permission first.

AN – I was thinking that a main Jay/Claes pairing would be interesting but then over time I decided against it and ended up choosing a more friendship-type as opposed to a romantic one. Please leave me a nice comment please.  
- - -

Priscilla was sitting at her desk sorting through the paperwork when she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in." She said as she put a stack of papers in a box to be archived.

Priscilla looked over the slowly disappearing stacks of paperwork to see the former Carabinieri Captain, Raballo standing on the other side of the desk with a thick book tucked under his arm. Quickly realizing that his appearance could only mean one thing... "Let me guess, Jay was rude to Claes and now she wants to kill, maim or beat him to a pulp." Priscilla stated plainly all the while thinking, "God, I've got to teach him how to watch his mouth around people."

"Actually I came to apologize since Claes attacked and disarmed your charge." Raballo replied in a nonchalantly.

Priscilla nodded as Raballo's words sank in. "Wait, what?" Priscilla asked in confusion, "Claes attacked Jay!"

Raballo nodded before speaking. "Well this is what happened..." Raballo began to explain.

"Claes grab the tackle box and your pole." Raballo said as he picked up the case for his fishing pole before limping out of the room on his cane.

"Understood, mister Raballo," Claes replied as she picked up her pole and Raballo's simple-looking tackle box before quickly following him out of the room, one in each hand.

They were loading up the Raballo's car when out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted a tall slender brown haired teenage boy walking from the gym, he appeared to be talking to himself.

"Where am I going to find any instruction materials on Judo, Hapkido and Brazilian Jiujitsu?" The boy said to himself, before spotting them as they loaded the car "Hey do either of you know where the library is?"

Claes casually placed the last item, the tackle box into the back seat of the car as she stared at the boy with a look of confusion on her face.

"Di cosa hai bisogno per la libreria?" Raballo asked in Italian. (What do you need the library for?) The boy looked confused for a second as if he couldn't understand.

"Uh...what did you say, I don't speak Italian." The boy replied before innocently scratching the back of his head with his left hand, causing his jacket to shift, revealing a holstered Beretta.

Seeing the machine pistol, Claes's eye narrowed as she quickly leaped into action, knocking the boy to the ground. After she pinned him beneath her, she pulled the Beretta machine pistol from the boy's underarm holster and brought it to bear on the boy's face.

"Eh?" The brown haired boy cried out in surprise before blinking.

"Claes, stand down." Raballo ordered causing her to falter for a second.

"Ma Signor Raballo, era armato."(But Mister Raballo, he was armed.) She replied while keeping the Beretta machine pistol in its owner's face, "Come si può essere certi che egli non è una minaccia?" (How can we be sure that he is not a threat?)

"What's your name boy?" Rabollo asked in an authoritative tone.

"Uh...It's Jay, sir, Jay Valentine." The boy replied hesitantly while staring up at his own gun and Claes.

"Who's your handler?" Raballo asked again

"Priscilla Meleori is my older sister." He replied before asking a question in return, "I think that I've answered your questions, so may I have my gun back?"

"Claes, apologize and hand his gun back to him" Raballo ordered causing her to turn her head to face him as if to question his orders.

"A soldier needs to be able to recognize a friend from an enemy." Raballo told her, "We don't want to have our allies hit by friendly."

She hung her head as she got off of Jay and extended a hand to help him to his feet. "Scusa." (Sorry.) Claes said quickly as she handed Jay back his pistol before walking to the car and climbing in.

Jay just shrugged and started to walk away, when he realized that he had forgotten something. "Um...Mister Raballo?" He asked timidly as if he were afraid of mispronouncing it.

"Yes?" Raballo replied.

"Alpha told me to teach myself the basics of Hapkido, Judo and Brazilian Jiujitsu within three weeks from now and I have no clue where to even start." Jay stated as he hung his head in despair.

"The library is on the far side of the compound near the piano room." I explained before offering, "Let me make this up to you, I've got a book on Judo in my room that you can borrow."

"Thanks Mister." Jay said with a smile.

"I'll bring it to your handler when we get back." Raballo said before climbing in the car.

"Ho avuto l'impressione che non c'era alcun ragazzi qui." (I was under the impression that there weren't any boys here) Claes said in Italian from the passenger's seat.

"I'm surprised myself." Raballo replied as I turned the keys and headed to his favorite fishing spot.

"And that's what happened." Raballo said as he finished the story and set a thick book on top of Priscilla's desk, "By the way this is the book that I promised your charge."

"Thanks Captain Raballo." Priscilla stated while smiling, while looking down at the book with surprise "I'll go give it to him." The twenty eight year old brunette started to get up when she remembered something. "Oh man, I forgot to show Jay where his room is…" Priscilla said with a sigh, "Well I'd better go help him find a room." With that she left her office to go locate Jay leaving Raballo alone in her office. Raballo shrugged and casually limped behind the desk and started looking through the files.

"I can't shake this feeling that there is something wrong with this place…" He muttered to himself as he started to read the files…


	7. Chapter 7: Curiosity

Chapter 7: Curiosity…

Special Thanks goes to Zarien for leaving me a review and to CrazyIdiot78 for once again taking time out of your day to review and edit my chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own Gunslinger Girls, That belongs to Yu Aida. I just own Jay.

* * *

It was around nine at night, and the grounds of the Social Welfare Agency in Rome were eerily quiet, except for the sounds of footsteps from a slender twenty-eight year old woman her short brown hair fluttering in the breeze as she ran about the sprawling compound.  
"Where could he be?" Priscilla swore with a sigh as she bent over to catch her breath. "This place isn't near large enough to warrant this long of a search." After catching her breath she stood back up and after making a fist she brought it up toward her mouth. "I can't let my new little brother down on his second day here. How can I look the others in the eye, if I can't even take care of him?" She vowed before stating disheartened, "…Oh man, being a big sister is such hard work."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Priscilla searched the grounds, Jay had taken up residence in the Recreation Room on the second floor of the Residential building.

"Oh man, this has been one hell of a day." Jay said to himself as he laid down upon one of the couches before reviewing his day, "First, I wake up in some lab in god knows where. I meet a woman who hands me a pistol and tells me to call her sis. After we walked around for a little bit, I almost got into a fight with a blond girl with pigtails, and then I was forced to strip down to my…" Jay stopped himself as his face turned a bright shade of red. "I mean seriously, what is up with this place? There were those young girls in the cafeteria who Sis said had over forty missions beneath their belt. Little girls with guns …what is the world coming to?"

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Raballo, and Claes, Jay continued in the direction that the former Carabinieri Captain had indicated. "Okay according to Mister Raballo, the library is this way." Jay said as he walked towards his destination. As he walked towards the Residential Building, he heard the sound of gunfire coming from the forest near the complex. Being curious, he walked into the woods, to investigate the source. Walking through the woods towards the sounds of the rifle being fired, he wondered about who was firing the rifle. "I wonder if it is that angry blond." He muttered as he came to the edge of a clearing, as an image of a girl with pigtails entered his mind.

* * *

In the center of the clearing a tall blond-haired Italian man in a well-pressed suit and a short blond haired girl wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle-neck with a leather shoulder holster over top of her shirt. In her hands, she casually carried a SVD Dragunov marksman rifle that was nearly as big as she was. The man brought a pair of binoculars to his face, before pointing to something on the outside of the clearing. With a nod the girl shouldered the rifle and fired at the target that he had indicated. Ever curious Jay stealthily approached the pair. Silently moving until he stepped on a twig five feet away from them, snapping it.

The blond girl instantaneously spun around as she drew her pistol with her right hand before leveling it at him.

"Oh it's you." She said with a smile as she lowered her pistol before turning towards the blond man with pleading eyes, "Can we stop for today, Jean?"

The blond man looked over towards Jay with stony eyes before looking back at the girl, "You performed adequately today, so we can break for dinner." The petite nodded and smiled back towards the man before slinging her rifle across her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." The girl said cheerfully as she skipped back towards the residential hall with Jay walking behind her.

* * *

They walked over to a wooden door in the dorm hall where the petite blonde turned to face him. "Oh I forgot to tell you my name." She said with a smile as she shifted the weight of the rifle to her other arm to extend her hand. "I'm Rico, the resident designated marksman."

Jay shook the younger girl's hand and calmly introduced himself. "I'm Jay."

Rico smiled before breaking the handshake and opening the door beside her. "Henrietta, are you here?" Rico said as she entered the room with her rifle still casually resting on her shoulder.

"You're back early, Rico." A girl with short light brown hair replied as she put her violin back in its case. "Did Jean let you out early?"

Rico smiled and nodded. "Yup." The blonde said as she walked to the closet to put her rifle away, "Oh, by the way have you had dinner yet?"

Henrietta looked at her roommate in surprise at the question.

"No, not yet. I was hoping that Jose was going to come see me." The brunette stated sadly before fidgeting.

"I wanted to formally introduce Jay to everyone at dinner." Rico stated cheerfully as she pointed to Jay who was standing in the doorway before continuing, "Egli è il ragazzo da pranzo." (He's the boy from lunchtime.)

Henrietta turned to Jay finally noticing that he had been standing there.

"Hello Jay." She said coyly.

"Um…hello…Henrietta is it?" Jay replied as he bashfully scratched the back of his head, before extending his free hand towards the girl.  
Henrietta looked down at it and then back at Jay as if she was unsure of what to do. Giddily, Rico walked over to Henrietta and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush before shaking his hand.

"Well let's go." Rico said as she grabbed both Jay's and Henrietta's arms, "It's Pasta Time!"

* * *

A few minutes later… Rico, Henrietta and Jay arrived at the cafeteria. As they entered the room, they noticed a small group of five girls talking at one table.

"Hi everyone!" Rico said joyfully as she led Henrietta and Jay towards the girl's table.

A girl with long black straight hair looked back towards them and smiled. "Hello Rico. Are you guys coming to eat with us?" The girl asked before looking at the plate of pasta in front of her, "I love pasta."

"Hey Rico. What took you so long…" Triela said with her back turned to the three cyborgs before turning towards them and noticing Jay. Leaping out of her seat she pointed towards the boy and while glaring daggers at him, asked obviously irritated: "What's he doing here?"

"I just wanted to introduce him to everyone." Rico said before flashing Triela a wide grin.

"Tch, fine. But if he insults me again, I'm going to make him regret he was ever born." Triela replied before returning to her seat to continue eating her plate of pasta.

Jay suddenly felt uncomfortable near the pigtailed blond. As he looked at the other five girls at the table only the pasta-loving girl appeared friendly. "Hello, I'm Jay." Jay said carefully.

The girls looked at each other before replying.

"Hello I am Kiara." The girl with short black hair that reminded him of Ferro said calmly.

"I'm Silvia." A freckled girl with long wavy brown hair said before digging into her plate of pasta.

"Hi Jay, I'm Angelica. Do you like pasta?" The dark haired pasta-loving girl said with an angelic smile upon her face.

Jay was a little surprised at the change in the girls' expressions before turning towards Triela.

"Well, I think I remember hearing sis say that your name was…" Jay paused as he tried to remember the angry blonde's name, "…Triela, right?"

"Hmph…" Triela replied as she took a bite of her pasta.

"I'm going to assume that I'm right." Jay said to the pigtailed blonde only seconds before Rico grabbed his arm.

"Let's get you some food, Jay." Rico replied cheerfully as she proceeded to drag the boy towards the pasta table.

"Who's that boy, Henrietta?" Kiara asked after taking a bite of her garlic bread.

Henrietta looked over at her roommate and Jay for a second before replying in Italian.

"Egli è il fidanzato di Rico." Henrietta stated shyly. (He is Rico's boyfriend.)

"Eh?" The girls at the table stated in surprise, "Really?"

Henrietta nodded before replying, "Rico told me so…it must be true."

The rest of the girls looked at each other before Triela erupted into laughter.

"That's great, Rico and the idiot." Triela spoke sarcastically, "What could she possibly see in him?"

The girls looked at each other before shrugging to show their confusion.

* * *

"What's this?" Jay asked the blond girl as he looked at the orange coated pasta.

From her position in front of the larger boy, Rico cutely brought her eyes to bear on the pan that he was looking at. Of course, Jay was too focused on the pasta to notice.

"That's penne ala vodka." Rico replied before dishing herself a large plate of spaghetti and some pieces of garlic bread. "I don't know what's in it but a lot of people like it, mainly the handlers."

"Oh okay." Jay stated as he remembered Priscilla's words before dishing himself a plate of the pasta before him.

As they sat at the table, Jay dug into the pasta. "Damn this is good." Jay stated before shoveling a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

The other girls chuckled at the boy's abyssal table skills.

"You girls should try it." Jay stated plainly with the pasta sauce all over his face.

Without warning, Rico's finger wiped off some of the sauce from his face before going into her mouth.

"Not bad." Rico said before smiling.

Jay blinked a couple times before silently going back to his food. _Weird girl…_

* * *

"That Rico was one strange little girl." Jay thought as he stared up at the ceiling of the room. "Now that I think about it, why do I think that she's strange?"

Several minutes passed as Jay tried to remember something to compare it too.

"Oh forget about it! I'm thinking too hard, I should just call it a night and tomorrow go looking for sis." Jay stated before getting up and killing the lights.

"Hey Henrietta!" Rico called cheerfully from the bottom bunk of their bed, "Do you remember that boy that ate pasta with us?"

"Yes, Rico I do." Henrietta replied sleepily, "I'm going back to sleep to dream about Jose now."

"I know," Rico said as she hit her opened left hand with the bottom of her fist, "I'll go find him." Smiling she got up and after getting herself dressed started looking for Jay.

* * *

While Priscilla was scouring the grounds for her charge, Raballo was going through the files on her desk. "What kind of monsters would purposely do this to children?" Raballo said to himself, "Trace amounts of Methylmercury, nicotine, potassium cyanide…The rest of these compounds I don't even recognize."

Reaching over he found a file labeled 'Cyborg 72312' resting on top of a pile. His eyes widening as he read the file.

_Subject 72312, a.k.a Jay Valentine, due to extensive differences in size and build of what we usually work with the development team has had to alter the cybernetics in order to fit the subject. Alterations to standard include the following: Reinforcement to the ribcage is roughly seventy-five percent of the strength of the original subjects, while reinforcement of skull is rated at approximately eighty percent of original subjects in peak durability. Reconstruction of the damaged spine…_

"How do these people sleep at night?" Raballo stated as he pulled a couple of the files from the desk and left the room. Unbeknownst to him, his actions were recorded by the hidden cameras spread all around throughout the compound.

* * *

"Captain Raballo, I hope that you aren't planning to betray me." Jean spoke from the security office as he watched the monitor on the wall. As he reached for the phone to the chief, he thought about what he would have to do in the worst case scenario. The phone rang three times before Chief Lorenzo answered it.

"Chief Lorenzo." The Chief replied sleepily.

"Hey Chief, I have a request. We might have a possible security leak. I'm calling to ask for permission to have Raballo tailed." Jean stated flatly.

There was a long silence as Lorenzo pondered Jean's request. "Permission granted."

* * *

Rico had been walking around the second story of the residential building when she heard the sound of the Recreation room's television being on. Being curious, she cautiously entered the room to make sure that it wasn't one of the handlers watching television only to see the boy that she had been looking for, sleeping on the couch.

"Non mi importa quali siano le conseguenze, Maria. Io vi amo e nulla può cambiare la situazione." The man on the television stated. (I don't care what the consequences are, Maria. I love you and nothing can change that.)

"Ma non devi, Niccolò, se mio marito lo scopre ..." The woman on the television answered. (But you mustn't, Niccolo, if my husband finds out...)

"Io non ho paura di Matteo, vegna lo ucciderò in modo che è gratuita." The man said before embracing the woman and kissing her. (I'm not afraid of Matteo, let him come I will kill him so that you shall be free.)

Rico watched the sleeping boy with a look of curiosity on her face. Jay was sprawled out across one of the couches with a line of drool hanging from his mouth that seemed to grow in size every time he breathed. His left arm hung over the edge of the couch while his right arm was across his chest near his underarm holster.

"What makes boys different from girls…?" Rico muttered while the wheels in her head began turning, all the while quickly formulating a plan. She made a fist and hit the open palm of her other hand. "I've got it." The blond haired sniper said with a cheerful smile before walking over to the boy…

* * *

Down in the downstairs lobby of the Residential building, Priscilla had just entered the building. "I've checked everywhere else, so he's got to be here." Priscilla stated aloud before making a sly grin, "I wonder if he's making friends with the girls. Hopefully, that way we can all go out and get ice cream someday." She chuckled at the thought before continuing her search. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the Recreation room on the second floor. As she walked into the room she noticed the adorable sight on the couch.

"Aww…" Priscilla said as she pulled out her camera phone to take a picture of Jay sprawled out on the couch with Rico using him as a pillow. As Rico slept Priscilla noticed a sly smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: Training Day

Chapter 8: Training Day

Disclaimer: Gunslinger Girl is property of Yu Aida

Special thanks go to CrazyIdiot78 for his continued work as my beta, as well as for zarien, Fullmetal Gary, and Alex191 for leaving me review. Thank you all!

* * *

Triela was just getting out of the showers when a frantic Henrietta came running into the bathroom.

"Triela! I don't know where Rico is." Henrietta said quickly, "She wasn't in her bed when I woke up this morning."

Wrapping herself in a towel, Triela walked over to Henrietta.

"She's probably playing video games in the recreation room, like always." Triela said, "You know her, give her a new game and she'll stay up all night until she beats it."

Henrietta cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"But Rico hasn't gotten a new game." Henrietta stated before putting a finger to her lips, "Although I think that she said something about looking for her boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Triela yelled in shock before she ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

* * *

Forgetting her attire, Triela raced out into the hallway only to hear the sounds of the Recreation Room's television.

"In altre notizie oggi, le forze americane in Iraq sono state attaccate da elementi ribelle. ." The reporter on the television stated, (In other news today, American forces in Iraq have been attacked by rebel elements.)

Curious as to who was watching the television, Triela opened the door a crack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Triela yelled as she forced opened the door to the Recreation Room only to find Jay and Rico sleeping on a couch.

"Huh?" Jay stated sleepily as the loud sudden noise startled him awake. "What are you talking about?"

A tiny yawn escaped from a weight on his chest, causing him to look down at the blond haired girl sleeping on his chest.

"EH?" Jay cried out in surprise as tried to sit up before looking over at Triela.

"What are you looking at!" Triela stated angrily.

Jay's face turned a bright red as he quickly looked away while Rico continued to sleep with her head on his chest.

"Um…Can we talk about this later?" Jay asked as he stared at the ceiling, "You know after you've put some clothes on."

"What?" Triela stated before looking down at herself before blushing and screaming, "PERVERT!"

"Five more minutes." Rico said sleepily as she snuggled closer to Jay.

* * *

One hour later, Jay and Rico entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Jay, what do you want to eat for breakfast?" Rico asked as she led the taller boy to a table where all of the other girls were seated, "I was going to get your food while I was getting mine."

"Anything will do. But I'll go with you." Jay stated as he started to follow her.

"Just wait here I'll be right back." She said with a smile as she forced Jay to sit down.

Jay looked at the rest of the girls as Rico walked away. Triela refused to look him in the face, while the rest of the girls stared at him with indifference.

The awkward silence continued for several minutes until Rico returned with a tray containing two plates with large stacks of pancakes and some bacon on the side.

"Here you go Jay." Rico said as she handed him a plate and took a seat next to him.

"Thanks Rico." Jay stated before digging into the pancakes. "I'm really starting to feel like I belong here."

Rico smiled before digging into her own pancakes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Priscilla entered the cafeteria carrying the bags that he had left in his room in the medical ward.

"Hey Jay, you left these in the medical wing." The brunette stated as she set the bags on a table and walked over to them. As she leaned down to look Jay in the eyes she smiled saying, "So little brother, I see that you are already becoming quite the ladies' man."

Hearing this Jay's face turned red and he started to choke on his pancakes. After coughing and striking his chest, he cleared his throat and stammered.

"You've got that completely wrong, sis." Jay stated with his face a bright red from embarrassment.

Priscilla smiled as she pulled out her camera phone from her pocket.

"Really?" Priscilla asked as she pulled up a picture on her phone and held it up for Jay to see, "So you and Rico weren't sleeping together last night?"

Jay grew silent even though he had no recollection of sleeping with the blond marksman.

"So you don't mind if I sent this picture to everyone in the department?" Priscilla stated before holding the phone to her chest, "I mean you guys were so cute, I didn't want to wake you up."

Jay bolted upright with a horrified expression on his face.

"What!" Jay exclaimed.

"Miss Priscilla, may I see the picture?" Angelica asked with her cherub-like face smiling.

"Sure." Priscilla said as she handed Angelica her cell-phone before turning to Jay, "Oh Jay, meet me at the firing range in a half hour."

"Okay sis." Jay said before taking a bite of his breakfast as Priscilla turned and started to walk away from the table when her phone rang from Angelica's hands.

"Oh I almost forgot my phone." The brunette said as she rushed back to the table to retrieve her phone before looking at Jay with a smile, "And don't be late."

"I won't be late, sis." Jay stated plainly without any hesitation in his voice.

* * *

Jay had been standing at the firing range for what seemed like an eternity.

"What is taking sis so long?" Jay muttered as he leaned against the wall before looking up at the clock and sighing, "She told me to meet her here in a half hour and I've been standing here for close to an hour!"

The brown haired teen looked up at the sky and frowned as he wondered, _I wonder when sis is actually going to show up?_

"Hey kid, what are standing out there for?" A man called out from the door, causing Jay to turn to look at the man.

Standing in the doorway was a brown haired man and a small blond haired girl with her hair in two small braided pigtails draping down her neck. The man was about Jay's height and had short brown hair like the American boy however he was broader than the younger boy. The man was dressed in a sweater, jeans and a brown coat.

The girl was about a little under five feet in height and appeared to be a little younger than Henrietta. She was wearing a long green coat that covered her entire body, in her hand was an Amanti violin case.

"I'm waiting for my sister to show up." Jay stated sourly, "She told me not to be late and I've been standing out here for close to an hour."

The man chuckled at the boy's statement.

"Well, you'd better come inside." The man said as he held the door for the boy, "What's your sister's name?"

"Priscilla Meleori." Jay answered earning a hearty laugh from the man.

"That figures. She's late to everything." The man said as he stuck his hand out towards the boy, "The name's Lauro."

"Jay Valentine." Jay said as he shook the man's hand blissfully unaware of the blond adolescent glaring daggers at him.

"And this is Elsa." Lauro said as he lead the boy into the firing range. "So is Priscilla your half sister?"

"Actually, she's my handler, but she asked me to call her 'sis' and gave me this pistol." Jay remarked as he drew his Beretta machine pistol from his holster.

"Wait a second, you're a cyborg?" Lauro asked with a surprised look upon his face.

Jay frowned as he stepped inside the indoor firing range.

"Personally, I prefer the term cybernetically enhanced teenager, thank you." Jay muttered as he walked past Lauro

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Social Welfare Agency, Priscilla Meleori was filing paperwork away in her office.

"God, this is taking a long time." Priscilla said as she went for her cellphone to call someone to go check on Jay before realizing that it wasn't in her pocket, "Where is my cellphone?" She said before frantically searching for her cell phone when she heard a buzzing sound came from a stack of paper on her desk.

"There you are." Priscilla said to herself as she found her phone beneath the stack of papers. She casually flipped the phone opened and spoke into it, "Priscilla Meleori."

"Hey Priscilla, its Lauro." The voice on the other end of the line said, "I'm at the firing range and your 'Jay' is getting into an argument with Elsa."

"What!" Priscilla exclaimed before looking at the box that she had ordered sitting in the corner of her office. "I'm on my way." The brunette stated as she grabbed the large box and ran out of the office with it in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at the indoor firing range...

"Didn't your handler teach you how to fire that pistol?" Elsa stated coldly, "I've never seen such atrocious shooting before."

Lauro hung his head as he put his phone away.

"Sis hasn't had the chance to train me yet." Jay stammered out as he set his Beretta machine pistol on the counter.

"That's obvious since you've fired emptied an entire magazine onto a paper target and not had a single shot even hit the target." Elsa said conceitedly as she pulled out her Sig-Sauer P229 from its holster and casually emptied the magazine into a paper target down the range. Jay's eyes widened when he saw that all of the rounds were tightly grouped in the kill zone.

"Wow." Jay stammered as he stared at the tiny girl's target in awe.

"That is how you shoot." Elsa stated plainly as Lauro walked over to Jay.

"Priscilla is on her way." Lauro said as he tried to rein in Elsa.

"Good, so the pathetic excuse of a boy will finally learn something useful." Elsa said sarcastically as she took out her Sig's empty magazine and replaced it with a full one before sliding it back into its holster.

"I'm not pathetic!" Jay said defensively.

"Says the guy who can't even hit an immobile target at ten meters away." Elsa replied sarcastically.

Jay went to open his mouth to voice a retort only to realize that he had no defense.

"At a loss for a response?" Elsa asked dismissively, "Idiotic Americans, you don't know when to admit defeat."

"Have no fear Priscilla the Fallen Angel of Love, is here!" A voice called out from the doorway of the range. Everyone turned to look at the newest arrival.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Jay called out as he pointed at Priscilla, "I've been waiting for you for over an hour and a half."

Priscilla frowned as she handed Jay the long box.

"I know that it won't make up for me being late, but I brought you a present." Priscilla said as she gave the her taller 'little brother' a hug, causing Elsa to glare at Jay.

After the abnormal fratello broke off their hug, Jay set the long box on the bench, carefully unwrapping it. Jay's eyes grew large as he pulled the contents of the box out to reveal a cherry Hechler and Koch MG36 light machine-gun.

"Wow." Jay said as he unfolded the rifle's stock and shouldered the rifle, "Thanks sis."

"I'm glad that you like it." Priscilla said while she mentally sighed in relief. _Now that his distance weapon is selected we can start the actual training, so that Ferro and Jean will stop harassing me._

Meanwhile, Elsa was beginning to develop feelings of jealousy towards the odd fratello.

_Why is it that your handler shows you affection even though you can't hit the broadside of a building with a shotgun?_ Elsa wondered before looking at Lauro.

"Can we leave now?" the blond haired 'Swiss Miss' asked Lauro with doting eyes at which he did not return.

As they started to leave, Jay called out to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!" The teenage boy stated causing the blond to turn around, "Hold up...I was wondering if you could help me with my pistol marksmanship, since you're really good."

Elsa blushed slightly at the comment before turning away and crossing her arms in defiance.

_It's not fair, who does this boy think he is asking me for help and being nice to me when Lauro won't even give me the time of day. _Elsa thought as she heard Lauro answer for her.

"That would be a great idea." Lauro said before turning to Priscilla, "Priscilla, why don't you take Elsa with you when you go into town with Jay. I'm sure that the outside air would do wonders for her."

Elsa looked up at her beloved handler with hurt-filled eyes as she mentally complained: _But Lauro my love, you're the only one I want to spend time with._


End file.
